Single person watercraft, such as those that can be used for fishing, which can be transported to the water's edge and launched without a boat trailer or a launch ramp are very popular in some circles since they enable the fisherman to get on the water without a major financial investment. They also allow access to many smaller or hard to reach bodies of water that would be totally inaccessible with a full-size boat and trailer. Moreover, personal and lightweight watercraft can be less obtrusive, making the boating and fishing experience more enjoyable.
However, one-man boats which are currently commercially available also have a number of shortcomings. For example, one type of such boat is known as a “floater” or “belly boat” in which the fisherman rides along in an inflated inner tube with his legs and feet dangling down below the tube. The fisherman frequently uses fins or other propelling devices secured to his feet or legs to propel the floater through the water when he wants to change from one fishing spot to the next. Obviously, the fisherman is seriously limited in the amount of equipment he can take along, and forcing him to partially submerge himself in order to make the floater work properly has a number of drawbacks. In addition, visibility is somewhat sacrificed, since eye level is so close to the water. Casting and retrieving may also be more difficult.
Another type of one-man craft is simply a very small boat in which the fisherman is completely up out of the water, riding inside the protected hull of the craft. Such boats are typically propelled either by small electric or gasoline motors, or by paddles and oars. However, while the fisherman remains high and dry out of the water in such a craft, its stability may be sacrificed because of the relatively elevated position of the operator. In many instances, the boat presents rather cramped quarters, particularly when tackle boxes, poles, and other items are carried on board.